THE LUCKY ONE
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae yang memiliki kehidupan nyaris sempurna tidak pernah tahu, cintanya akan berlabuh pada seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Kehidupannya baru benar-benar terasa sempurna, ketika Hyukjae yang selalu ia inginkan ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. [ONESHOOT] [Age gap-Fic]


**THE LUCKY ONE**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Now everything is perfect, feels like i have the world..._**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di usianya yang ke tiga puluh dua, Lee Donghae bisa dikatakan menjadi sosok yang hampir sempurna. Tampan, berkepribadian baik, berbakat dan kaya raya. Dia meraih puncak kesuksesannya di usia yang masih tergolong muda. Perusahaan agensi yang dikelolanya dari bawah, kini mulai menunjukan kemajuan yang lebih baik lagi, sahamnya terus-menerus naik beberapa bulan ini. Donghae juga memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik dan disenangi banyak orang. Dalam beberapa majalah disebutkan, Donghae adalah salah satu laki-laki yang paling diinginkan sebagai menantu.

Semua yang ada pada Donghae bisa dikatakan sempurna, hanya satu kekurangannya: Donghae belum memiliki pendamping hidup. Dalam beberapa wawancara untuk majalah bisnis, Donghae seringkali mendapat pertanyaan tentang bagaimana sosok idealnya, tipe seperti apa yang ia sukai, siapa yang kira-kira cocok menjadi pendamping hidupnya, atau gadis seperti apa yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

 _Gadis ..._

Donghae terkadang ingin tertawa jika ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya. Ingin tertawa karena sesungguhnya Donghae tidak tertarik pada gadis manapun. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu, tapi sesungguhnya ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang berhasil menawan hatinya, menyedot seluruh perhatiannya dan menjungkirbalikan dunianya.

" _Daepyonim_!"

Oh, seseorang itu ada di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja Donghae yang luas. Pemuda berambut hitam keunguan itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit dan gusi merah mudanya terlihat jelas. Dia tampak manis dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai mata _doe_ -nya dan _dangle earring_ sederhana yang terpasang di telinga kirinya membuat penampilannya semakin elegan. Balutan _sweater_ kebesaran berwarna putih dan celana _jeans_ ketat yang robek di sana-sini tampak cocok melekat di tubuhnya yang ramping.

Donghae ingat, ia pernah melarangnya memakai celana robek-robek itu, tapi pemuda yang lebih muda tiga belas tahun darinya itu selalu beralasan bahwa celana itu sedang _trend_ dikalangan _idol group_ saat ini. Terserah, Donghae tidak mau tahu, yang jelas ia tidak suka melihat pemuda kesayangannya itu memamerkan paha putihnya. Orang-orang bisa menikmatinya dengan gratis. Pemandangan paha pemuda berkulit putih itu seharusnya hanya tontonan Donghae sendiri, orang lain tidak boleh menonton dan menikmatinya.

"Lee Hyukjae? Sedang apa berdiri di situ? Kemarilah." Donghae menutup laptopnya, lalu beranjak dari kursinya yang nyaman. Ia duduk di atas meja kerjanya, menunggu Lee Hyukjae—pemuda kesayangannya—datang menghampiri.

Hyukjae adalah salah satu anggota _idol group_ yang debut di bawah naungan agensi milik Donghae dua tahun yang lalu. Setahun yang lalu, saat ia berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas, Donghae resmi menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengklaim Hyukjae sebagai miliknya. Hyukjae awalnya mengira Donghae sudah gila, yang benar saja, dia menyatakan cinta pada Hyukjae yang notabene sesama laki-laki dan jauh lebih muda darinya. Hubungan yang awalnya Hyukjae manfaatkan sebagai batu loncatan agar karirnya cepat naik, perlahan berubah menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan Hyukjae mulai berubah padanya, yang jelas ia terkadang merasa gusar jika ada orang lain—terutama perempuan—yang menempel pada Donghae dan akhirnya terlibat gosip berkencan.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, mungkin Hyukjae merasakan perasaan berbeda itu saat berulangtahun yang ke sembilan belas beberapa bulan yang lalu? Entahlah, yang jelas saat itu Hyukjae hampir melemparkan kue ulangtahunnya karena melihat ada seorang gadis merangkul lengan Donghae dengan mesra dan berbisik-bisik di tengah pesta ulangtahunnya. Setelah pesta ulangtahun Hyukjae berakhir, mereka berdebat karena hal itu. Meski sudah Donghae jelaskan bahwa gadis itu hanya salah satu rekan bisnisnya, Hyukjae tetap marah pada Donghae. Sejak saat itu Hyukjae menyadari satu hal, ia sudah terjerat oleh pesona Donghae dan jatuh untuknya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau berjanji padaku akan mengajakku makan siang, dan sekarang sudah lewat dari jam yang seharusnya." Hyukjae mengeluh sambil berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"Oh, aku lupa." Donghae melirik jam rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, rupanya sudah jam empat lewat. "Kita lanjut makan malam saja?"

Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya di leher kokoh Donghae, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menunduk agar pandangannya sejajar dengan mata _hazel_ Donghae yang bening. Mata yang sejak pertama kali memandangnya, membuat Hyukjae terpesona.

"Minggu ini kau sudah tiga kali membatalkan janji denganku, _Daepyonim_."

Donghae merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyukjae, lalu mengecup singkat bibir _plum_ -nya yang mencebik manja. "Oh, sayang ... jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Oke, aku tahu, aku salah. Pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali dan aku ..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu," sela Hyukjae cepat. "Aku ingin waktumu, aku menginginkanmu!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum, sejak awal memang inilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Selain menyukai bakatnya di bidang musik, Donghae juga menyukai kepribadiannya. Dan yang paling penting, Donghae menyukai senyum Hyukjae yang menurutnya sangat manis dan menawan. Donghae terkadang benci mengakuinya, tapi memang sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Donghae jatuh cinta begitu saja pada pandangan mata dan senyum Hyukjae.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Donghae mengakui dirinya sudah gila dan dibutakan cinta. Sahabatnya, Kim Yesung, bahkan pernah memakinya karena ia nekat menjalin kasih dengan pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda. Yesung bilang, ia memaklumi orientasi seks Donghae, saat itu ia marah karena Donghae justru jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae, pemuda yang bahkan belum menginjak usia duapuluhan. Tapi toh cinta tidak mengenal usia, Donghae tidak bisa memprediksi pada siapa cintanya akan berlabuh. Dan ternyata, cinta Donghae berlabuh pada sosok Hyukjae yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Katakan Donghae berlebihan, tapi saat memiliki Hyukjae di sisinya, Donghae merasa menjadi laki-laki yang paling beruntung. Disamping kesuksesannya sekarang, ia merasa lebih sempurna dengan hadirnya Hyukjae dalam kehidupannya. Hyukjae memberikan warna yang berbeda dan melukis banyak kenangan baru yang indah dalam ingatan Donghae.

"Hmm, aku ada satu pertemuan lagi hari ini. Tunggu aku di apartemen, aku akan datang setelah pertemuan hari ini selesai."

Hyukjae melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya di leher Donghae, kemudian melipat tangan di dada sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Donghae. "Katakan padaku, kau mau rapat atau mau bertemu dengan perempuan tua yang menggodamu waktu itu?"

Donghae tertawa cukup kencang, lalu merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae semakin erat lagi dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau dan rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku hari ini ada rapat dengan pimpinan dari perusahaan iklan."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali memeluk Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae. Ia kemudian bergumam, "Aku merindukanmu ..."

"Katakan padaku dengan jelas, kau merindukan aku atau waktu belanja denganku?"

Hyukjae terkikik pelan di ceruk leher Donghae, membuat Donghae kegelian dan ikut mengikik.

"Aku merindukan keduanya," gumam Hyukjae pelan.

"Sudah waktunya rapat, kau pulanglah duluan. Jangan jadi anak nakal dan tunggu aku di rumah."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan membungkuk sopan. "Baiklah, _Daepyonim_."

"Oh, lihat siapa yang bertingkah sok sopan di sini. Kau bahkan selalu memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel apa pun dan tidak biasanya membungkuk seperti itu padaku jika hanya ada kita berdua."

Hyukjae tidak membalas kata-kata Donghae dan hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan ujung lengan bajunya yang kepanjangannya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu, bukan?" tebak Donghae penuh percaya diri.

"Oh Sehun beli tas LV keluaran baru ..."

"Lalu?"

Hyukjae berdecak, lalu memajukan bibirnya. "Lalu ... kau seharusnya tahu apa!"

Tahu maksud Hyukjae dengan jelas, Donghae tertawa pelan dan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah ... saat kau ada waktu luang dan aku tidak sibuk, kita akan membelinya juga."

Hyukjae memekik kegirangan, lalu menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Berkali-kali ia mengecup pelipis Donghae, sebelum akhirnya memagut bibir tipisnya cukup lama.

"Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Donghae menepuk-nepuk bokong Hyukjae, lalu menunjukkan jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat empat puluh lima menit. "Pulanglah, aku sudah telat sepuluh menit ke pertemuan."

"Aku ada pemotretan untuk majalah dengan member lain, mungkin pulang agak malam."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak tahu soal jadwal Hyukjae yang satu itu. "Manajermu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang akhir-akhir kau sibuk dan semua urusan artis kau serahkan sepenuhnya pada wakil direktur."

Donghae manggut-manggut, ia memang sibuk sekali hingga tidak sempat memeriksa jadwal Hyukjae. "Ah, benar juga."

"Aku juga harus pergi sekarang, manajer menunggu di lantai bawah. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae."

Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan, lalu mengecup keningnya cukup lama. "Kau tahu apa jawabanku, _sweetheart_."

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Donghae sampai di apartemen pribadinya. Begitu menutup pintu dan membawa langkah kakinya ke ruang tengah, Donghae melihat Hyukjae sedang sibuk menatap layar ponselnya di sofa depan televisi. Hyukjae tampak belum menghapus _make up_ -nya, Donghae masih bisa melihat _eyeliner_ di kelopak matanya dengan jelas. Hyukjae juga masih mengenakan kemeja juga _blazer_ berwarna hitam, dia benar-benar masih terlihat seperti _idol_ yang akan tampil di atas panggung.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae yang sedang berdiri di samping sofa. Ia terlalu sibuk membaca berita soal grupnya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Donghae.

"Hmm, aku baru sampai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu." Hyukjae mendengus sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Pertemuan macam apa yang menahanmu hingga selarut ini? Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh!"

"Maaf ...," Donghae berkata lembut sambil menghampiri Hyukjae. Ia kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dan mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Jangan marah, hm?"

"Terserah!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat aksi merajuk Hyukjae. Ia melepas jas berwarna abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya, diikuti melepas dasi dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, ia juga menggulung lengan kemejanya sebelum duduk dan memeluk Hyukjae yang memunggunginya.

"Mengapa belakangan ini kau sering sekali marah, hmm?"

"Karena belakangan ini kita sama-sama sibuk dan kita jadi jarang bertemu! Belakangan ini juga aku lebih sering melihatmu di berbagai majalah membicarakan tipe gadis ideal dan aku sering melihat artikel tentang rumor kencanmu dengan seorang gadis dari masa sekolahmu!"

Hyukjae menyikut Donghae yang memeluknya dari belakang, lalu meronta minta dilepaskan. Bukannya dilepaskan, Donghae justru semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Saat kau membatalkan janjimu, saat kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku dan saat kau tidak bisa pulang, aku selalu berpikiran buruk! Aku memikirkan, kau mungkin bertemu dengan seorang gadis, kau mungkin kencan tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku bahkan berpikir kau mungkin diam-diam memiliki orang lain di hatimu!"

Donghae bergeming, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan keluhan Hyukjae sambil terus memeluknya dan sesekali mengecup bahunya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Apa jangan-jangan tebakanku benar?" Hyukjae berusaha berbalik, namun Donghae tidak membiarkannya dan terus mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aku hanya suka mendengar keluhanmu, secara tidak langsung kau sedang mengungkapkan isi hatimu padaku." Donghae menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya dengan cepat. "Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi sejak pertama kali kita memutuskan berhubungan, aku merasa menjadi satu-satunya yang menginginkanmu. Selalu aku yang cemburu padamu, selalu aku yang mengungkapkan kata cinta duluan dan selalu aku mencarimu saat kita tidak bersama. Saat kau seperti ini aku merasa senang, akhirnya aku tahu, bukan hanya aku yang menginginkan hubungan ini."

Untuk sesaat, Hyukjae merasa pikirannya kosong. Ia terenyuh mendengar untaian kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae. Rasa hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae pun merasakan hal yang sama. Terkadang ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya yang menginginkan hubungan ini dan satu-satunya yang jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Selama ini mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan saat bertemu mereka terlalu sibuk bercumbu, hingga lupa membahas bagaimana perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya setelah kurang lebih dua tahun menjalin kasih.

Dekapan Donghae tidak seerat sebelumnya, kini Hyukjae bisa berbalik dan melihat langsung wajah Donghae setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Mata _doe_ -nya menatap dalam mata sendu Donghae yang sedang memandanginya. Perlahan, Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hyukjae memejamkan mata ketika Donghae memulai pagutan lembutnya, kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk melingkar di leher Donghae ketika laki-laki beraroma maskulin itu merengkuh pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Donghae memperdalam ciumannya, memagut bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hyukjae yang terbuka. Ia terus memperdalam ciumannya hingga tidak sadar ia telah membuat Hyukjae berbaring di sofa dan berakhir berada dalam kurungan tubuh atletisnya.

Tangan nakal Hyukjae tidak tinggal diam, tangannya meninggalkan leher Donghae dan beralih membuka kancing kemeja Donghae satu persatu hingga akhirnya terbuka semua.

"Tunggu ..." Donghae melepas pagutannya sedikit kasar, lalu menoleh ke belakang di mana jasnya tergeletak. Ia mendengar suara getaran dari ponselnya. "Ada telepon," katanya sambil beranjak dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang berada dalam saku jas.

"Sial!" Hyukjae memaki pelan, ia menatap Donghae dengan sengit. Menunjukkan rasa kesalnya. Oh, yang benar saja, Hyukjae hampir saja tinggi dan Donghae mengacaukan semuanya karena satu panggilan telepon sialan itu. Terkutuklah orang yang menelepon Donghae malam-malam begini.

"Ya, ada apa, Jinoo?" Donghae mengangkat panggilan telepon dari sekretarisnya itu, tapi pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada Hyukjae dan ia sempat menggumamkan kata maaf dengan isyarat bibirnya.

Hyukjae hanya mendengus sambil terus memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan yang tajam. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terpikirkan olehnya. Hyukjae menyeringai, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Donghae dan melepas _blazer_ -nya dengan gaya mengundang. Tatapan matanya mengunci pandangan Donghae yang sedang berbicara di telepon, ia tidak peduli jika akhirnya Donghae kehilangan konsentrasi dan tidak fokus mendengarkan sekretarisnya.

Setelah _blazer_ -nya jatuh di lantai marmer yang dingin, Hyukjae mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja satu per satu dengan gaya sensual. Ia bahkan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sesekali menjilatnya, membuat Donghae semakin melebarkan mata dan mengencangkan rahangnya. Jelas Donghae menahan sesuatu.

Kancing kemeja Hyukjae terbuka seluruhnya, kemudian ia menyentuh bibir tebalnya dengan jari dan terus turun ke dagu, leher, rahang, dada dan berakhir di kancing celananya yang berada di bawah pusar. Hyukjae tersenyum licik melihat reaksi Donghae, ia tahu kekasihnya tidak akan melewatkan tubuh moleknya.

"Jinoo, hmm ... bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti? Aku sepertinya ada urusan penting," kata Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae yang mulai menarik turun _zipper_ celananya. Oh, demi Tuhan, Hyukjae melakukannya dengan perlahan dan sangat sensual, Donghae sampai menahan napas secara tidak sadar.

Melihat Donghae belum juga mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya, Hyukjae bertingkah semakin nakal. Setelah celananya turun dan tergeletak di lantai, Hyukjae menurunkan kemeja yang sudah terbuka kancingnya itu melalu bahu putihnya dan sekarang ia beralih memainkan karet celana dalamnya, satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Haruskah aku melepasnya juga, _Daddy_?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara mendesah.

Napas Donghae benar-benar tercekat, ia menutup sambungan telepon dan melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa. "Kau benar-benar nakal, _Baby boy_!"

Donghae mengangkat tubuh ringan Hyukjae, menaruhnya di pundak dan membawanya ke kamar dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Dia menginginkan Hyukjae malam ini, persetan dengan urusan kantor.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Donghae melemparkan Hyukjae tempat tidur dengan sedikit kasar. Hyukjae bahkan sempat meringis merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

" _Spread your legs for Daddy_ , _Baby boy_!"

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku membuka lebar kakiku untukmu?" Hyukjae menggoda Donghae, tangannya kini mengelus penisnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

" _What do you want_?" tanya Donghae tidak sabaran. Ia masih berdiri di sana, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap nyalang ke arah Hyukjae yang sedang berbaring pasrah di tempat tidurnya.

"Waktumu ...," Hyukjae berkata tegas dan penuh penekanan. "Aku ingin selama seminggu kedepan, setelah pekerjaan kita minggu ini selesai, kau selalu ada untukku. Aku ingin liburan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani, tidak ada panggilan telepon dari Jinoo dan tidak ada pertemuan mendadak dengan siapa pun!"

Donghae membuang napas kasar dan tampak berpikir. Haruskah ia melakukan keinginan Hyukjae? _Well_ , sejujurnya ia memang butuh liburan dan menjauh sementara dari pekerjaan yang semakin lama terasa mencekik itu.

"Hmm, tiga hari?" Donghae mencoba menawar. Ia memang butuh liburan, tapi tidak selama itu. Pekerjaannya bisa menggunung jika ditinggal terlalu lama.

"Lima hari atau tidak sama sekali."

"Oke ... _now_ , _spread your legs_!" Donghae menerjang Hyukjae, menindihnya dan langsung memagut bibirnya.

"Angh ... _slow down_ , _Daddy_ ..." Hyukjae mendongak ketika Donghae melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih mencumbu leher dan tengkuknya. Tangannya menarik dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Donghae.

Bibir tipis Donghae kini mencumbu dada Hyukjae, bermain-main di sana dan tidak ada niatan menyentuh puncak dada Hyukjae yang mulai menegang.

" _Daddy_ ... _not there_ ... _touch my_ ..."

"Ini? Kau ingin aku menyentuh putingmu?" Donghae mencubit puncak dada Hyukjae, lalu menggaruknya pelan, membuat Hyukjae belingsatan dan cengkeramannya di rambut Donghae semakin kuat.

"Jangan menggodaku ... ah ... _Daddy_!"

" _Beg_ , _like you always do_ , _Baby boy_."

" _Daddy_ ... sentuh aku ... ngh ... aku ingin _Daddy_ bermain-main di putingku, meremas kuat ereksiku, menggaruk ujung penisku dan menusuk lubangku dengan jari kokohmu. Buat aku melayang dan penuhi aku malam ini dengan cairanmu."

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan mengumpat kasar mendengar kalimat kotor Hyukjae. Apa jadinya jika ada orang lain yang tahu, Hyukjae yang tampak manis dan terkadang dingin di kamera itu, ternyata bisa bertingkah nakal seperti sekarang. Oh, dia bahkan melebarkan kakinya dan mengundang Donghae untuk menggagahinya.

" _Good boy_." Donghae tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya menjilat dan menghisap puncak dada Hyukjae. Tangannya di bawah sana menarik lepas celana dalam Hyukjae dan melemparkannya entah ke mana. Donghae berhenti sejenak, ia melepaskan kemeja yang masih menyangkut di lengannya dan melepaskan celana beserta dalamannya sekaligus.

Setelah telanjang, Donghae tidak menindih Hyukjae lagi. Ia duduk bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur dan mengundang Hyukjae untuk naik ke atas pangkuannya dengan gerakan jarinya.

"Kemari, buat _Daddy_ puas dengan kemampuanmu."

Meski ini baru kedua kalinya mereka melakukan seks, tapi Donghae sudah bisa menilai kemampuan Hyukjae dalam memuaskannya. Gerakan tangan Hyukjae di penisnya dan tatapan matanya saat menghisap penisnya, benar-benar membuat Donghae gila. Saat pertama kali melakukannya, Donghae hampir saja dibuat klimaks hanya karena permainan lidah Hyukjae diujung kemaluannya.

Hyukjae naik ke pangkuan Donghae dan langsung menunduk memperhatikan penis Donghae yang tegang. "Hmm, kenapa ukurannya terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Saat kita melakukannya untuk pertama kali dia tidak sebesar itu," Ia memainkan telunjuknya di batang kemaluan Donghae, wajahnya terlihat polos seolah tanpa dosa. "Dia tumbuh dengan baik."

Donghae terkekeh sambil menarik dagu Hyukjae. "Berhenti melihatnya dan lakukan tugasmu."

Hyukjae bergeser sedikit, lalu menungging dan mulai menjilati penis kekasihnya. Matanya masih mengunci tatapan Donghae dan tangannya tidak berhenti menggerayangi paha Donghae.

Donghae menarik rambut keungungan Hyukjae, lalu menggeram dan mengerang keenakan saat Hyukjae mulai memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam mulut. Ia ingin sekali menggerakan pinggulnya dan menabrak rongga mulut Hyukjae dengan kasar kalau saja hal itu tidak membuat pemuda kesayangannya tersedak. Donghae mati-matian menahan pinggulnya dengan mencengkeram rambut Hyukjae.

" _Enough_!" Donghae terengah dan menarik paksa kemaluannya dari mulut Hyukjae. Ia tidak mau sampai terlalu cepat.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya menuju laci yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari sana, lalu menunjukkannya pada Hyukjae. "Hanya tersisa kondom tanpa aroma strawberry dan aku lupa membeli _lubricant_ dengan aroma yang kau inginkan."

Hyukjae berdecak tidak suka. "Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Maaf, sayang," gumam Donghae sambil menarik Hyukjae hingga kembali berbaring. Ia memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mencumbu tengkuk dan bahu Hyukjae secara bergantian sambil tangannya bermain-main di puncak dada dan kemaluan Hyukjae yang sudah basah karena cairan _precum_.

"Angh ... Donghae ... jangan di garuk terlalu keras," Hyukjae mendesah sambil berusaha menghalau jari Donghae yang sedang menggoda ujung penisnya dengan kuku.

"Panggil aku dengan benar!" seru Donghae sambil menepuk keras bokong Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memekik dan mendesah merasakan panas di pipi bokongnya. " _Spank me more_ , _Daddy_."

"Nakal!" Sekali lagi, Donghae menampar pipi bokong Hyukjae. Kali ini hingga membuatnya merona merah dan meninggalkan bekas telapak tangannya di sana.

Donghae membuka bungkus kondom dengan giginya, lalu memasangnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia menuangkan cairan _lubricant_ sebanyak mungkin di penisnya sebelum akhirnya melesakkannya ke dalam lubang Hyukjae yang berkedut.

"Ah!" Hyukjae menjerit kaget, ia benar-benar kaget karena Donghae memasukkannya tanpa aba-aba.

Rasanya sakit dan panas, Hyukjae bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia terisak pelan merasakan perih yang teramat sangat, bagaimanapun ini seks yang kedua kalinya dengan Donghae dan ia belum terbiasa dimasuki seperti itu.

"Maaf ... aku menyakitimu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, tangannya meremas lengan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Jangan diam, bergerak! Buat rasa perih dan panasnya menghilang."

Donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan, bibirnya masih mengecupi bahu Hyukjae dan tangannya memanja penis Hyukjae yang tegang. Sesekali ia menggaruk ujungnya dengan kuku. Satu tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memelintir dan mengusap puncak dada Hyukjae.

" _Daddy_ ... ngh ... _fill me_... lebih cepat ... angh .. aku ... aku akan sampai!"

Gerakan Donghae semakin cepat dan begitu pula dengan lenguhan dan desahan Hyukjae yang semakin kencang juga. Dia bahkan nyaris menjerit ketika ujung penis Donghae menabrak prostatnya dengan akurat. Hyukjae menggeliat semakin belingsatan ketika gerakan Donghae semakin cepat lagi, ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya.

" _Daddy_ ... aku ... ah!" Hyukjae melenguh lega, pandangannya masih kabur saat melepaskan cairan ejakulasinya di tangan Donghae.

Sementara Donghae masih bergerak dan tidak membiarkan Hyukjae menikmati puncaknya. Ia juga harus mengejar klimaksnya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Sambil terus bergerak maju-mundur, Donghae menghisap bahu Hyukjae dan meninggalkan tanda merah yang cukup jelas di sana.

"Ah ... Hyukjae _baby_ ...," Donghae mengerang panjang, merasakan cairannya tumpah memenuhi alat kontrasepsi yang membungkus kemaluannya. Ia kemudian menarik keluar penisnya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membuat Hyukjae kesakitan.

Hyukjae masih terengah-engah, napasnya putus-putus dan matanya masih terpejam. "Aku lelah ..." gumamnya tidak berdaya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mempererat dekapannya. "Hmm, tidurlah ..."

"Bokongku sakit dan besok aku ada latihan menari."

Donghae yang hampir terpejam, membuka kembali matanya. "Sungguh?"

"Hmm ... manajer pasti mengomeliku jika gerakanku tidak benar."

"Aku akan memecatnya jika dia berani mengomeli kekasihku! Beraninya dia!"

Hyukjae berdecak dan memukul lengan Donghae. "Kau tidak bisa memecat sembarang orang!"

"Aku bisa melakukan apa pun jika itu untukmu."

"Gombal!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Hyukjae tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. "Hmm, aku tahu meski kau tidak mengatakannya. Tatapanmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Memilikimu dalam hidupku, membuat semuanya terasa benar-benar sempurna. Saat kau berada di sisiku, aku merasa dunia berada dalam genggamanku."

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa di rayu dengan kata-kata," sahut Hyukjae.

"Hmm, aku tahu, kau hanya akan terharu jika aku membiarkanmu menggesek _black card_ -ku sesuka hatimu."

"Oh, _Daddy, i love you so much_!" seru Hyukjae girang.

Donghae hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar perusak suasana."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **First time nulis daddy and baby wkwkwkwk**

 **Narisa dan Soshit, terima kasih banyak kkkk ^^ ILU**

 **Banyak typo? Saya gak edit lagi huhu... maaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
